


4 Weasleys Weeping

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Male Slash, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Someone's getting married
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034808
Comments: 31
Kudos: 453





	4 Weasleys Weeping

Severus rolled his eyes. Narcissa huffed. They were seated in front of Ron Weasley, his wife, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. The four Weasleys had been complaining from the moment they entered the Wizenagamot. Dumbledore had been forced into silence by Madam Bones. Harry was standing and speaking against everything Dumbledore had attempted to maintain. 

This was the last session for the year. Harry had been working long and hard to get the old traditions returned and this session was about getting the classes returned. It wasn't anything that the Ministry or Dumbledore could stop but Harry was giving them the illusion they had some say in the matter. Those who had true power and recognized true power were packing Harry and Dumbledore had been forced out of the Wizenagamot six months ago. 

Lucius backed Harry's new policies. Dumbledore and the small group of Weasleys let out sounds of dismay as Harry got the return of their traditions and the classes that Dumbledore had dismissed. Harry thanked everyone for their attendance and Lucius closed the session. Harry was able to exit the chamber with the assistance of several darker faction members preventing the light side from getting close to Harry.

___________________________________________________

"A very interesting session." Severus handed Harry a cup of tea. 

"Yes, it was. Are you working on the new potion?" Harry sat down opposite Severus. "Dumbledore sent me a thinly veiled letter regarding my choices as he asked about your potion." 

"I was called into his office and he stressed his concern regarding the session today. He kept mentioning how everything would be fine once you were bonded to the Weasley girl. How she will bring you around to the light." Severus arched a brow. "Yule is almost upon us." 

"I am aware and everything is arranged." Harry picked up a biscuit. "It will be their Yule present and one I am looking forward to delivering." 

"As am I. He is unaware of the other bit of information also." Severus smiled at how blind the Order members were.

Harry smiled. "Yes, it's like the blind leading the visually challenged." 

_________________________________________

Dumbledore smiled as he handed Molly his Gringott's letter. "He took out the bonding rings. You best make sure Ginny is ready to receive him and doesn't blow this last chance." 

Molly read the letter. "He removed the Peverell bonding rings. Isn't it exciting? I can't believe it, my daughter is going to be a lady." 

"If she doesn't blow it. Speak to Hermione and Ron too. I don't need his temper exposing our plan or ruining our work." Dumbledore looked at his calendar. "I expect he will ask her during the Christmas season."

"Yes, it is only a few days away and he must have removed them to get the rings cleaned and polished." Molly was giddy. "I will make sure everything is ready. Shall I issue an invitation for our Christmas Eve dinner to all of the Order members?" 

"Yes, yes, it would be a boost to morale." Dumbledore looked up at Molly. "Make sure Harry gets your special attention for their meal." 

"I will." 

____________________________________

Severus snorted as he looked at the letters for them from Molly Weasley. He tossed the one for Harry onto Harry's desk. "Brat, we have letters from Molly." 

Harry groaned as he entered their study. "What could they possibly want?"

"I expect it is the yearly invite to their Christmas Eve mess." Severus sat down at his desk. "Why they invited me, I will never know. I never attend." 

"I haven't gotten since I graduated Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore." Severus huffed. "It's his working behind the scene with that shrew." 

"Which shrew specifically do you mean? The three of them are shrews." 

"True." Severus began to read through his mail. "You have everything ready for Yule?" 

"Yes, I pick up the rings tomorrow. I went with the Peverall rings but also got the other sets out to see if they will merge." 

"Good thinking. You have the gifts already?" 

"I do. I followed your advice." Harry ignored the letter that was on his desk as he began to rewrite a few paragraphs on his forthcoming defense book. "I better get this done or my publishers will hunt me down." 

"You know, it might be fun to attend their dinner as Molly does say we can bring another." 

"I do like that idea." 

______________________Christmas Eve (The Burrow)______________________________________

Harry squeezed the hand he was holding. "This is going to be interesting." 

"Indeed. I have been looking forward to this since we got those letters." Severus had been visited by Dumbledore the next day. Dumbledore had been very excited that they were attending. Dumbledore had been very happy after he left his modest home where he and Harry resided. "I can't wait until play this muggle idea of St. Nicholas."

The small group entered the Burrow to the normal chaos which stopped with the appearance of Severus, Harry, and their guest. "Are we late?" Severus looked at the group of Order members. 

"No, no, my boy, do come in. Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Dumbledore was looking at the linked hands. 

"Allow me, Harry?" Severus had been waiting over twenty years to do this. He had bided his time and it was worth it. 

"Certainly." 

Severus could see most of the Order was now squeezed into the kitchen. The ones they needed to hear this were present and they were the ones who counted. "Please allow me to introduce my son, Harrison Severus Prince Peverell and his husband Martin Gaunt Peverell. I had the honor of attending the ceremony on the first night of Yule."

"What?" Dumbledore's mouth was hanging opened.

"No, he is mine!" Ginny stood up. "You promised me, mum." The twins stopped their sister from using her wand by taking it out of her hand. 

"No, that isn't right. It's a sin." Granger pulled her husband up to stand next to her. "Tell him, it's a sin against God!" 

"She is a real winner." Voldemort rolled his eyes. 

"You ruined everything," Ron yelled.

"Albus, do something! He must need a wife with one of his titles. Get out the charters and see if my Ginny can fulfill the marriage contract that we have." Molly started yelling about contracts. 

"Yes, yes, I will review them right away. I am sure Harry has a title that requires an heir." Dumbledore was also planning on how to remove the new consort from his position. There were plenty of rituals.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." Harry bowed, held out his elbow. "I do believe we need to leave, Father."

"You go ahead, I have one more gift I need to deliver." Severus smiled as the Order with the exception of a few who were aware of the situation. 

"No, we will remain." Voldemort looked at Harry. "Please?" 

"Sure, for you, anything." Harry smiled. "Father, happy Yule." 

"Father?" Lupin looked confused. 

"Yes, he's my father, not James Potter as Dumbledore would have you believe. Lily was married to me." Severus smiled. "Happy Christmas Dumbledore." 

The three turned and exited the Burrow. Voldemort laughed as were leaving. "I love your gift, Harry. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I did tell you I would give you everything you wanted once you agreed to marry me."

"You mean after you chased him down, beat him down with your presence, and finally got him to concede to be your husband." Severus looked at his new son-in-law. "It was the first Christmas I ever celebrated and I have to say I did enjoy it." 

"I did too." Voldemort ran a hand down his body. He couldn't wait to have another Happy Christmas next year since he would have a baby by the end of the next year as part of their contract. 


End file.
